A moment you can t get out of
by DameMaggie
Summary: This story is dedicated to Dame Maggie Smith and all those women who are currently suffering from breast cancer.
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to Dame Maggie Smith, hopping that she gets over this, which I´m sure she will

**Dedicated to Dame Maggie Smith, hoping that she gets over this, which I am sure she will.**

Trapped in a moment you cannot get out of.

Minerva walked towards the enormous gates of the castle. It was cold, extremely cold, yet Minerva was in no hurry to get inside. Right now, she could not distinguish cold from warmth, or good from evil. She was trapped in a moment and she could not get out of it. Her world had been destroyed and her head was spinning with confusion. Tears were running down her face, and although she did not like to show emotion, she could not help it.

When she entered the castle, a welcoming, warm breeze greeted her, but she barely noticed this. She could not feel anything – she was shocked. Minerva walked towards the large staircase and started making her way to Albus's office; not that she really wanted to go there, but because she had walked that way so many times before, it had become automatic. _Oh, how she wished...maybe...it was not over yet,_ she thought, trying her best to be optimistic. Her face fell once more, knowing that at times like these it was no use to wish or to pray. She would just have to leave it to fate, which she did not really believe in anyway.

She reached the entrance to Albus's office, the gargoyle, that one gargoyle which she had faced so many times before, sometimes in desperation, and other times tired and worn or stressed. She hated to think that probably, in very little time, she would not be able to enjoy those little moments any longer.

She was about to speak the password when she suddenly heard a crash and wicked laughter. She turned around and automatically looked for Peeves. There he was, floating around, smashing vases and causing Filch more trouble. She heard quick footsteps approaching and noticed that it was, indeed, Filch who was just yelling and chasing the poltergeist, as usual. When the old man noticed Minerva standing there, he turned to face her, gasping for air.

"Professor, Peeves is breaking every vase in the castle!" his face turned red as he heard another vase fall in the distance.

Minerva was about to insult him and tell him to go to hell and stop complaining about his job daily, but she wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Well then, I suggest you hurry up because he's well ahead of you, and if you don't stop him soon it will take you a month or two to repair every single vase without magic."

"But-but-" another vase fell. "AAAAAHHH!" he turned around, furious, for he had expected McGonagall to say something helpful. Minerva smiled to herself and turned round.

"Chocolate frog," she said and the gargoyle stepped aside to let her in. She climbed the stairs and reached the door.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in,"

When Minerva entered, she found her husband waiting for her, sitting on a chair by the fire. Albus stood up and walked towards her, a huge smile on his lips.

"Oh, darling I'm glad you're-" he could not finish what he had intended to say, for he noticed her flushed face, her snappy eyes. "You've been crying, what is wrong?" he took her face in his hands and lifted it so that her eyes would meet his.

"Minerva, my darling, what's wrong?" He caressed her cheek with his thumb. Minerva smiled and leaned into his touch, enjoying the feeling of his skin against hers.

"Tell me Minerva." Minerva put her handbag on a nearby table and took her cloak off. When she turned to face him again, she was in tears.

Albus's heart was breaking; he could not bear to see her suffering like this. He hugged her as tight as he could, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. She was pale and seemed to be destroyed, but he could not understand why. He would be gentle and kind and would try his best to please and calm her. When her crying ceased, she looked up at him. Her lips drifted apart and for a moment, he thought she was going to say something, but instead, she put her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to kiss him.

Albus shivered with love when their lips touched. He did not usually shiver when they kissed, but this was a special kiss, it was short, yet sweet and tender and soft and it held a special meaning, it made him feel something he had never felt before. They broke apart, staring into each others´ eyes.

"I love you Albus," she whispered, "You're everything to me."

"You're my world, Minerva, I love you too."

He led her to the couch and they both sat down. At first, neither of them spoke, but then, Albus decided it was time.

"Minerva, please darling, tell me what's wrong, I want to help you," he said, taking her hands in his as he spoke.

"You can't help, Albus; there is nothing you can do to help."

"What can be so terrible that love cannot help to cure?"

"Death," Minerva replied sharply.

"What?" Albus asked, alarmed.

"Albus, listen to me carefully. Do you remember that I told you I had an appointment with the doctor today?" Albus did not answer, just waited for her to carry on. "Well, I went and..." she drifted off.

"And what?"

There was a short pause; it was hard to say it.

"I have breast cancer."

Albus´ jaw dropped as fresh tears left Minerva's eyes. _What? How? When had this happened? Why did this have to happen to Minerva?_ For a moment he could not speak, millions of thoughts raced through his mind, thoughts of death, of a life without his Minerva. He could not live without her, he just could not.

Then he thought about how scared she probably was, how sad and desperate she must feel.

"Minerva," he said, tears also leaving his eyes, "Minerva, my love," he whispered, literally throwing his arms around her and hugging her as tight as he could, wishing that she would never leave his side. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"We'll get over this, Minerva, you will get better, I promise. I will never leave you. Thank God it's not another type of cancer."

"But Albus, I can still die."

"Yes, but you won't, you are strong and I'll help you. There's still a chance, Minerva, however small, but you will make it!"

She looked up at him, into his eyes.

"What if they have to remove my breast?" He kissed her nose.

"I don't care if they have to chop your leg or your arm or if I have to sell my soul to save you, I'll always love you for what you are inside."

"Oh, Albus, I'm just so glad I have you. I love you so much."

"And I love you, I always have, and I always will."

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Characters and setting, not mine.**

**A/N:Many thanks to my beta and hope you enjoy it! Get well soon Maggie we definitely want to see you in HP and the Half Blood Prince! Please forgive my tardiness but I´ve had lots of exams.**

**Chapter 2: Love heals everything.**

Minerva was lying in bed at St. Mungo's and she honestly felt terrible. Four years had passed since the incident with the stunners, and here she was, recovering from a simple Muggle disease. She was amazed that wizards had not found a magic solution to cancer. Minerva had just awoken from an operation that lasted seven hours, and the pain was indescribable, she could not believe what she was going through. When the doctor had told her about her disease, she had not understood what he was talking about, but when he had explained to her everything about it and its possible consequences she had begun to panic.

However, Albus had been by her side and she had felt quite comforted and strong enough to battle cancer. She would have to thank him in some way or another, he was such a wonderful man...Minerva knew that Albus was unique, he was sweet and kind and he had done everything to make her feel happy since the day she had given him the dreadful news. He had made it all better and she thought that that had been proof of genuine love.

She heard someone enter the room but she could not distinguish the person approaching the bed for – she realised – she was not wearing her glasses. She frowned, trying to determine who that person was. She then heard her doctor's deep, calming voice. She could see he was wearing the usual white pinafore as he moved to seat beside her bed.

"Here," he said, handing her her square glasses.

"Thank you," she said, her throat a bit sore.

"Well, Minerva," the mediwizard begun, "First of all, the operation went quite well, as you might realise, and we hope that you will recover in no time; however, your husband told me you do tend to overwork yourself so I would recommend that you take some time off.

Before you say anything, I must tell you that he stayed here all night waiting for you to emerge from the operation room and we have not been able to get him to go back home and get some sleep.

Second thing, you will have to undergo a radiation therapy, just a few sessions. During these – ehh...processes, you might notice that your hair and your skin will suffer some secondary effects, but fortunately, we can provide you some potions that will ensure that these are only temporary side effects that will completely vanish if your cancer goes into remission.

Finally, you'll have to stay here for a few more days just so that we can see how your condition develops. If all goes well, we can send you home in no time," the mediwizard stopped talking and waited for Minerva to say something, but she was too absorbed in her own thoughts: Had her Albus stayed there all night to be sure that she was all right? _Oh, Gods I love him so much! He will surely receive a special reward for these and that will not exactly be a bag full of lemon drops._

"Well," the man sighed, "I guess that I can only wish you the best of luck, dear, and let your poor husband in."

The man walked away and disappeared. Minerva waited impatiently, hoping to see Albus walk through the door to her room any second now. Oh, she was so anxious to see him, after all those years of marriage she still loved her husband with all her heart, and after this she loved him even more.

Five minutes later, Albus walked into the room, a smile on his face.

"Minerva" he said as he bent to hug her as tight as he possibly could. "Oh, my Minerva, I knew you'd be all right, I knew you'd be strong my love." He kissed her passionately, taking her breath completely out of her. Minerva's eyes filled with tears as they shared this kiss. Before the operation, they had shared a similar kiss and Minerva had thought that that kiss might have been one of their last ones. Now, she was happy to know that they would share many more kisses and that they would value each moment they spent in the others' company even more, after they had come so close to losing it all.

Once they had parted, they stared into each others´ eyes.

"Oh, Albus, I couldn't have done it without you, my love, I love you so much. Thanks to you I'm still here, thanks to your love and your kindness." She stroked his cheek.

"My love, love heals everything."

"And I'll always be there to love you, darling, whenever you need me, just as you were there for me, I'll be there for you. I owe you my life, Albus; you were there for me when I needed you the most."

"I'll always be there my love," he whispered, drying her tears away, "because I love you more than life itself."

"And I love you Albus; I always have and I always will."

The end.


End file.
